bloody memmories and new beginings
by Ruki-kun6
Summary: a notoruis villain named Sendo...quests for revenge on the people who murdered his wife and unborn child, and accused him of the murder, an angel sees what has become of the man...and offers help...in her unknown ways...
1. faits right hand

bloody memmories and new begeinnings

By ruki-kun6

Chapter one: "Fate's right hand…"

A guard was dragging a prisoner to a bus that was waiting to take them to the infamous gatanimo bay..

He was wearing the standard orange uniform those prisoners are usually forced to wear.. Though something about him stood out that separated him from the murders and criminals , both in height and look… his long black hair stood out among his pail face, and covered half of his face. He looked maybe 25 or younger.. And had a look of pure sadness on his face.

He stopped as he though he saw a girl with average length brown hair watching, but as he blinked it was as if she was never there

The guard hit him in the back with his riffle to get him to move "get moving you scum, you don't want to waist my time!"

He got onto the bus, and as he did the rest of the criminals laughed and one said out loud "look fresh meat"

he ignored what they had to say and took a seat alone…the guard closed the cage that separated them from the blood thirsty criminals

the bus slowly started and began on its way. the man looked down at the one thing he was able to keep it appeared to be a picture of a girl about a little younger than himself

About a few miles ahead of the bus a female figure appeared to be standing in the middle of the road, she seemed to be the same brown haired girl from before. she raised her hand in the direction of the bus and it appeared as if she had a set of white wings and she spread them out…

The bus driver hit his brakes, but when he did the back tires exploded sending the bus spinning side ways then tipping it over, smashing cars in front of it and blowing half the bus in half, incinerating most of the criminals and scarring the man deeply, with cut wounds all over his body….but the most notable was the one that started in his forehead and wend down over his eye and continued down over his cheek..

The bus dangled over the bridge and above the cold water underneath , he slipped and fell into the water, and it seemed the force and height of his fall had knocked him out.. …

The man that was Milo Dand now no longer existed…his hatred and quest for vengeance became controlling and created the villain know known as Sendo….who could kill without mercy and no longer felt the pain of mortal wounds….

One year later………

Detective McCarber was getting unlocking his car. he was a slender man who was maybe 5'6 and weighed 190 pounds… a figure walked up behind him with out making a sound and slammed the detectives head into his windshield, knocking him out…

The detective woke up un a room….there was a gun on the table in front of him, and the only other things in the room was a speaker and a TV, and transmitter… he looked around…."where the hell am I?"

A voice came out of the speaker "well it appears your awake…hahaha…." It said in an eerie and deadly tone…

The detective looked around "who the hell are you, and what the fuck do you want?"

the voice spoke again "now now detective you're not in any mood to demand things, considering your current position" a live feed flickered on to the TV screen…it appeared to be a young child, and older woman…and they appeared to be tied up..

the detective instantly recognized the people on the screen as his wife and child "damn it what the fuck do you want! Let them go…"

the voice came out of the speakers again "now detective…there is a gun on the table infront of you…it has exeally one bullet…heres your choice…kill yourself your family…you see I have them wired up to at least twenty pounds of c4 in a demolitions zone…no one would even know they were missing there…its your choice…."

The detective passed back and forth "damn it..what the fuck did I or my family ever do to you, you sick bastard..."

The detective finally made up his mind and picked up the gun, and pointed it at his head, he hesitated at first, but finally pulled the trigger, as he did nothing happened…then he noticed the live feed on his TV

He heard screaming and a large explosion that made the screen go blank…

"no damn it" he broke down and started crying. "why I did everything you told me to….why.."

a man opened the door and walked into the room…his hair color was neon green and black…he had a scare across his eye and on another part of his face….he wore a red bandana and red suit, that had one arm of the suit completely torn off and the other had belts tied around it he also had what looked to be an arm warmer around his arm that was exposed…he started laughing "hahahah….stupid….idiotic detective..."

the detective got up and rushed toward him…"damn you"

the man took out his gun and shoot him in the shoulder and leg at point blank range.."haha…really stupid of you?? Isn't it?"

The detective looked at him.."who the hell…are you.."

The man smiled revealing he had some filed off teeth…"they call me Sendo…"

The detective looked stunned…"Sendo…the man responsible for multiple murders and bombings"

Sendo smiled "the one and only…."

The detective looked down…"you damn monster….you will pay.."

Sendo smiled then looked serous… "monster…you're the monster….you helped convict an innocent man off murding his wife and unborn child…don't talk to me about monsters you bastard"

The detective looked at him "no…you cant be…."

Sendo looked at him then picked him up by the throat "look in my eyes it's there the only thing that haven't managed to change"

As the detective did, Sendo let go of him and quickly grabbed his knifes, and sliced the detectives head off without even have to try…

Sendo then walked to the bath room and cleaned the blood off him, and walked out of the building, while taking out a detonator, then hit the trigger making the building exploding, and the flames formed that of a smiley face………….


	2. pawns of a greater purpose

Chapter 2: "Pawn of a greater purpose"

By Ruki-kun6

It was an almost seemingly normal night at St. Joseph's mental ward the guards did their normal rounds, without anything to report.

Sendo approached the main entrance dragging an axe on the ground behind him, which made an awful screeching sound on the floor, and gave off sparks from the metal.

A girl about twenty, with dirty blonde hair was setting behind the main desk. When she spotted him walking through the door with an axe, she panicked and hit what she thought was the alarm button, but instead turned the sprinklers on.

That gave Sendo just enough time to swing the blunt side of the axe and hit her in the face with it, he continued to hit her with the blunt side of the axe until he had splattered blood everywhere and had crushed her skull.

He smiled as he picked up a clipboard that contained a list of names on it. "Now what a waist of such a pretty face"

He smiled and laughed insanely, then ran his finger down a list of names. He stopped when he came upon the name Edward Currning, room 66 "well Mr. Currning it's your lucky day"

He drug the bloody axe to the designated room, and used the sharp edge of the axe to slice the door open. He walked into the padded room, and smiled at the man crouched up in the corner wearing a straight jacket, he also appeared to have long blond hair, that looked like it had not been groomed for sometime.

When the man saw Sendo, he had a look of pure terror on his face "you're here to kill me aren't you?"

Sendo just smiled showing his sharp teeth "not until you've served your purpose Edward"

He began to walk over to Edward when a security guard noticed the door had been sliced open, and drew his gun "don't move"

Sendo turned around and started to walk toward the guard... The guard then pulled the trigger sending a bullet straight into Sendo's shoulder

Sendo just glared at him, then swung the axe cleaving the guard in two different pieces, he then threw the axe down and drew a smiley face on the wall in blood.. "Your mistake rent a cop"

Sendo the shifted his attention back to Edward "hehe" he walked over to Edward and drug him out the door then slammed Edward's head into the door knocking him out..

He then drug Edward out of the room completely, all the way to the main entrance, leaving bloody foot prints. He then took Edward to the medical section of the mental ward and threw him on an operating table and began to cut him open….

He cut deep into Edward then delicately placed a device next to his heart, then slowly stitched him back up…

…………………………. 3 Hours later……………………………………

Edward woke up in an ally way, he was now wearing a bullet proof vest and had a semi-automatic machinegun strapped to his side. And ear piece buzzed in his ear "I see you're awake"

Edward looked around "where the hell am I?"

Sendo smiled "don't ask questions considering your current situation"

Edward looked confused "current situation?"

Sendo put his hand on the side of his face " there's a bank across the street, you will walk in and demand the money, that is if you wish to live"

Edward now looked puzzled "If I want to live?"

Sendo's smile became more insane looking " I planted c4 in your body, if you fail or disobey, I will kill you"

Sendo then pushed a button to kill the connection between him and Edward's ear piece, then propped his feet up on his desk, after hacking into the banks video surveillance and disabling the silent alarm. "I hope this idiot puts on a good show"

Edward looked shocked and ran his hand trough his hair, then took a deep breath and walked forward revealing the back of the bullet proof vest had a red smiley face on it.

He walked across the street, and was almost hit by a car.. He walked into the bank and fired off a few rounds "the money.. Put the money in the bag" one of the accountants pushed the silent alarm and nothing happened

Edward threw the accountant a trash bag and pointed the gun at her "fill it up"

It took the woman a minute or two but she filled the bag full, and handed it back to Edward.

Sendo spoke in Edward's earpiece again "kill the woman who filled up the bag, she pressed the silent alarm"

Edward shot the accountant in the head, splattering blood against the wall behind her..

"Good now I need you to kill at least 2 or 3 more people for me…" Sendo laughed sarcastically..

Edward opened fire on three more people killing them instantly and leaving a bloody mess, the Sendo spoke again "good now you see the short man with grey hair hiding in the corner, his name is and I need you to give him the phone in your pocket"

Edward moved over to the man, and slid the phone in front of him "it's for you"

Sendo's image came on the phone "ahh.. long time no see"

looked at the phone "who the hell are you?"

Sendo just smiled "just the last person your wife will ever see"

had a pissed off look on his face "What the hell have you done to her?"

Sendo just laughed " id be better off just showing you"

Sendo then moved the camera, showing a women strapped down to a chair…she was struggling and multiple blades were moving toward her.. She stopped moving but started screaming for help, but that also made the blades move closer to her, then she sat in dead silence.. and Sendo switched the camera back to himself "you see your wife is strapped to a chair, if she screams and freaks out, the blades will slice her up"

yelled into the phone "let her go you sick fuck!!! What did I ever do to you?"

Sendo laughed even more psychotic "HAHAHA there's a timer on the chair, when the times up it will unlock"

still looked pissed "Damn u"

Sendo smiled "to answer your question. You were a key witness at my trial, who wrongly testified against me"

looked confused "what?"

Sendo switched the camera again and pushed a button, sending thousands of black widows all over 's wife causing her to freak out and scream.

The speed of the blades picked up and completely sliced her into pieces, and completely decapitated her, Sendo laughed as her blood spilled " haha you can't spell slaughter without laughter"

lost his anger and gained a look of disbelief on his face "why she never did anything to you"

Sendo switched the camera back over to himself "this little game isn't over"

gulped "what?"

Sendo spoke in Edward's ear piece "now I need you to immobilize him for me"

Edward shot the doctor in both arms and legs, making him unable to move.

"Good now, listen I need you to kill him, I don't care how, just improvise" Sendo smiled

Edward looked confused "what?"

Sendo didn't look amused on the other end of the line "you heard me"

Edward walked over to a lamp, broke the light bulb exposing the pure electricity ,and walked back over to , who was trying to crawl away.

Edward placed both hands on the bottom of the lamp and impaled through the stomach, sending ten-thousand volts through , instantly frying his insides.

Sendo's voice came upon Edward's earpiece again "you've done your job Edward, now you must die"

Edward looked shocked "What! I did what you told me!"

Sendo smiled and laughed psychotically "HAHA I lied!", then he pushed a button that triggered the device inside Edward. .the device began to give off a high frequency sound that made Edward's ears, eyes and nose bleed

The frequency increased, causing his body heat to rapidly rise, latterly cooking him alive……..

24 hour hour's later……Chicago Police Department………

Detective Olbermann sat behind his desk , a newer less experienced cop walked by and placed a file on his desk, then the detective looked up at him "these the files I wanted?"

The rookie smiled "yeah there is some sick shit in there"

The detective looked the files over "yeah the guys a piece of work alight…"

The rookie scratched his head "yeah.. First he breaks into a mental ward, then sends the psychopath he freed to rob a bank."

The detective took a drink of his coffee "the red smiley face seems to be a symbol this master mind prefers.."

The rookie looked at him "we must stop him, before the city falls to his chaos"

The detective sat back "yeah he's like a phantom, he will show himself in time"

Downtown Chicago

A brown haired girl was walking down the street, a group of five or so men approached her, then dragged her into a fairly large ally, it had a normal dumpster and a car parked there.

One of them men threw her against the ally wall "now this wont hurt a bit, oh wait yes it will" he began to tear her dress, as she began to scream " No please! Help! Someone help me!"

A figure jumped down off a building, completely smashing the car, and causing it to explode and the flames to engulf it…

The shock wave knocked one of the guys down, and the other four took off in terror… a shape of the figure was barely visible and the last man held a gun to the girls head. "Don't move or ill kill her!! I swear!"

A voice came from the flames "NO.. You won't.." a chain shot out of the flames and wrapped around the guy's throat, and burned into his flesh, causing him to scream in pain "ahh..g"

The chain twisted quickly severing the mans head from his body…then the chair retracted back into the fire…as Sendo appeared from the parting flames…and walked over to the girl who was now leaning against the wall " I think you own me one little girl"

She smiled and looked him over "were about even"

He looked at her "how do you suppose that?"

The girl smiled again "that's quite an easy question Milo"

Sendo looked at her in confusion "how do you know my true name?"

She looked at him "you forget to easily…I am the one who freed you"

Sendo looked puzzled "hehe interesting…you're the girl from before huh.."

She smiled even wider "my names Aine by the way"

Sendo smiled and turned his back to her "Aine huh?"

Aine placed her hand on his shoulder "its time we had a talk Sendo"


	3. threat to his purpose

Chapter 3: "Threat to his Purpose"

By Ruki-kun6

……………..Abandoned where house.. …………….. ……………..

Bright lights turned on a man who appeared to have short black hair, with deep blue eyes. He slowly began to move around, then looked down at his legs, which where completely broken, with bones sticking out of them..

He gasped "god what the fuck happened to me?"

He looked around the room, only to notice the fact that the wall's had pointed spikes attached to them, and a chain was hanging down above him, that had a handle on it "where the bloody hell am I?"

Sendo's voice came out of a phone setting next to the man "look around , the room you are in is a living death trap"

looked around more "why the fuck are you doing this to me?"

Sendo laughed violently "such a high and mighty lawyer, that couldn't defend an innocent man, is yet again unable to defend someone….himself"

looked confused "what?"

Sendo spoke more serious "The walls of this room has been specially designed for you.. They have more than razor sharp spikes attached and will be moving at a steady pace, the handle above you is you only chance to live"

Sendo pushed a button and the walls slowly began to move inward. focused on the chain and handle he believed as his only chance at survival

He struggled to get up. But fell back down, he did this continuously 3 times until he was able to make it to the chain., as he did his leg began to bleed rapidly, and he pulled down on the chain…

"Click Click Click" was the last sound he would ever hear as the walls moved faster and completely impaled him.

As Sendo walked out of the same where house he took out a can of spray paint and painted a red smiley face on the door.

,………………Two p.m. Mayoral Address ……………………

an older man, with dark brown hair, approached a podium, the podium itself had about five or six microphones attached to it, in the front it had the seal of the mayor.

A large crowd had shown up for his address to the city, and it was being streamed to the internet and every TV in Chicago

The man looked out among the crowd, and leaned closer to the microphone to speak " My people, it has come to my attention that there is a new threat plaguing our beloved city"

he paused for a moment and wiped the sweat from his forehead "we must stomp out and crush this devious anarchy to our city and government."

The man looked more upset and began to speak with a passion "$50,000 dollars is being offered to whoever brings this assailant to justice, and ends his murderous and violent ways toward our city and country"

The mayor pulled up a very blurry picture of Sendo on a massive viewing monitor "this is the true face of our enemy"

The mayor then stepped down from the podium and was escorted by guards into a near by building

………………….10 miles away Sendo's lair…………………………….

Sendo watched the mayor give his speech "a thorn in my side that needs to be extinguished"

Aine shot him a look "how do you purpose that?"

He just smiled " I have an idea, but I must put it to its full potential"

Aine looked at him "fullest potential?"

……………….."The Plan"…………….

Sendo stood on the roof of a building directly across from the mayor's office, he took out a grappling gun, loading it slowly, and aimed it just five floors above, where the mayor currently was.

He fired the grappling hook, it smashed through a window hooking on to a piece of metal within the room, he then slid down the grappling line he had secured, and landed in the building as planned, he then reloaded the gun "Now the fun begins"

The mayor sat behind his desk, looking over bills he possible wanted to sign or pass

2 body guards who where wearing black, stood guard outside his door. A grenade rolled out in the middle of the hallway, before the guards had time to react the grenade went off filling the hallway with red smoke. in turn the guards began to cough

Sendo walked through the smoke, Raising the grappling gun up and pulling the trigger sending the grappling hook all the way through the guard to the wall behind, he then pushed a button retracting the grappling hook back to the gun with force, latterly breaking and ripping out some of guards ribs and leaving a bloody mess

Sendo then took out a knife, stabbing the second guard's neck and slicing it all the way down to his body latterly splitting it open, causing a stream of blood to gush out and get on Sendo, he then kicked in the mayor's door surprising him.

The mayor gave him a look of pure terror, as he cowered at his desk "how?"

Sendo walked over to the mayor, and punched a hole straight through the glass, shattering it, he grabbed the mayor by the throat

"please don't hurt me, I beg you" the mayor said as he gasped

Sendo gave him a look of pure hatred "you have no idea what I'm capable of, what damage I can do, you mocked me, lets see you stop me now" he picked up a piece of glass and cut a smiley face into the mayor's forehead "you must die, you're a true threat to my purpose, and you shall be made example of"

Sendo threw the mayor off the thirtieth story off the building, the mayor landed on top of a car crushing it, and killing not only him but the person driving the car

He stood ,and looked out the window at the carnage he had just caused "good riddance to such a pathetic man"

………….Sendo's lair… the next day………………………………….

He sat in a chair like throne, while looking like he was thinking…Aine approached him "I can't make you reconsider what you have planned for tonight can I?"

A serious look came across Sendo's face "Examples must be made my dear"

She looked down at her feet "I don't mind you killing the people who deserve it, but I can condone you killing the Innocent"

A sadistic smile came across Sendo's face "no one is innocent they just haven't had the chance to do any wrong doing yet"

As he had said that Aine looked into the depths of his very soul seeing the darkness consume more of his true nature. "By now you realize your not human right?"

He looked at her a little puzzled "not human….?"

Aine gave off a little smile "you're neither alive nor dead; you're in a state of suspended animation, much like myself"

He looked at her sarcastily " so what im some kind of zombie?"

She walked over and put her hand on his face "hardly a zombie would never be as attractive as you"

He ignored what she said "then why am I in a state of suspended animation?"

She smiled "some people are born with unique gifts, yours was brought about with your near death, and the hatred inside your very soul seeped out of the darkest depths of your soul to make sure you achieved your full purpose"

Sendo got up and walked out of the room…

…………"downtown enflamed" that very night………………………….

Sendo started to laugh as he began to pour gasoline on the streets, store fronts and run down buildings, he stopped and put the gas down, taking out a can of spray paint, he then made a red smiley face in the middle of the street.

He continued to pour the gas, he spotted a hobo asleep, and poured it on him, and continued to pour it all the way to a black van, there appeared to be multiple gas jugs and c4 in the back of the van

3 men walked up to him , and one pulled a gun "give me all your money"

Sendo readied his chains then swung around and wrapped the chains around to of the guy's necks, they began to choke, he swung the chains, smashing there heads together, then twisted the chains and broke their necks.,

The last remaining man ran, but Sendo hit him upside the head with a piece of pipe "vie got some plans for you"

The man woke up with his legs strapped down to a chair.. He was soaked in gasoline, he looked around and noticed he was inside a van device attached to the door of the van held up a lighter that was open, but not yet ignited….

Sendo's voice came onto a speaker attached behind the mans chair " your legs are strapped to a chair…you have less than a minute to free yourself before the device holding the lighter ignites it, if you free yourself the lighter will not ignite, but if you fail…its not only you that will die, multiple buildings and lives will be lost because of your failure.."

The man struggled "why the hell are you doing this to me"

The speaker remained silent for a few seconds then Sendo spoke again "your timing starts now"

He struggled to get free, and got one leg free then noticed his other one had barbed wire around it, and he began to move it in pain..

He finally got it free, with the loss of some of the skin of his leg. But the lighter ignited anyway, and the device dropped it

As soon as the lighter hit the gasoline it exploded whipping out a least a city block with the force and catching multiple buildings on fire…

Sendo laughed as he watched from a sky scrapper "that should give a big enough example to those dare mess with me"


	4. whos the real freak?

"Who's the real Freak?"

By:Ruki-kun6

…………..judge as I judge……………………..

A red headed girl awoke, she looked about 30, and was quite skinny...she looked around and found she had a collar tied to her neck...razor blades were attached to the collar....she tried to remove the collar but it wouldn't budge. And she found a key hole when she felt the collar over. "What the Fuck?"

she looked around the room and spotted a door. "looks like my way out"

she walked over to the door, and tried to open it, but it was locked..

Sendo's voice came out of a speaker "hello barabra...."

She looked around "where am I, and who are you?"

Sendo smiled psychotically "You have always tried to bring justice upon people you considered evil. Many people you accused of murder were innocent. But unfortunately, the legal system is corrupt, and the so-called 'murderers' were convicted to death. Their fates lied in your hands. Now it is your fate on the line.. you are wearing a collar I have personally constructed...there is a man in the next room...he is chained to a device that will kill him, unless you put the key in your pocket into good use, it free's him from the device that will litterly tear him apart...the chains attached to him, are connected to each part of corner of the room, and are attached to a different are or leg. in each corner will turn on and slowly pull him apart..theres a catch...if you free him, your own device will go off killing you.. can you find it within your self to save this man, or will you let him die to save yourself..? "

The door unlocked and she opened the door to find the man just like he had said ".......damn...why me?"

the motors started and the chains began to retract Causing the guy to freak out "what the hell are you doing...free me!!"

Barbra looked and though for a minute...she then slowly walked up to the man. taking out the key. "hm...my life or his.."

Sendo watched from a moniter..." she likes to take her time...doesn't she? hehe.."

Barbra took the key and tried to put it into the key hole on her own device, the key seemed to fit.. "hm...."

she turned the key, it sounded like the device was unlocking...but instead it activated the blades, and sent them into her neck, slicing her head completely off...some of the blood splattered on the man. and left him speechless

the chains then retracted more...tearing off multiple parts of his body

…………….dream/memory …. ……..

Milo awoke tied down to a chair, he struggled as he slowly began to regain his vision. He noticed his wife tied down to a chair directly across from him, she had long dark brown hair, almost black

"Angela" Milo said out loud as she slowly began to wake up, he blue eyes slowly opening to see him tied down to a chair in front of her "Milo"

a man wearing all black walked between both Milo and Angela, "ahh good your awake just in time to see your pretty girl get sliced to pieces.."

Angela looked shocked as the man put a knife to her throat, Milo looked angered "Don't you lay a damn hand on her you bastard!"

The man laughed a little "now now…don't get feisty" he stabbed the knife into her and began to carve her up, as she began to scream and struggle to get free…..

Sendo awoke from the nightmare , and ran his hand through his hair "hm…."

Aine looked over at her "have a bad dream?"

He smiled a little "just part of my past that will haunt me forever"

Aine tilted her head sideways " it never can go away can it? Even after you have your revenge"

Sendo looked at her "my weakness.. caused me more than my life was worth"

He propped his feet up on his desk. And paid attention to the TV as a red headed news anchor spoke " no one knows who or what this vigilante is, but he has seem to risen to help the city in its darkest hour"

Sendo smiled "vigilante huh? Seems like a new player has entered to play my game"

He continued to watch as the woman spoke again "from what the reports have conformed he wears a crimson red suit of armor, and is known as Knight"

Sendo smiled and started to Laugh " haha…and I though I was a freak…but this guy…wow…"

Aine smiled and kissed his head "there's no way you're a freak"

Sendo just smiled showing his filed off teeth "ive got to set u a meeting with our vigilante"

……………."the job"……………………..

five men walked into a bank, guns drawn, they were all wearing black outfits and masks, which had animals on them, lion, Fox, Skunk, Dog, and rabbit. They were using standard issue punisher handguns. The man wearing the dog mask was also carrying a pipe.

The man wearing the lion mask raised his gun up and fired off a few rounds "No body move if you want to live this is a robbery" he took out a bag and threw it to one of people behind the counter "fill it up"

The man wearing the fox mask took out a bag , and pointed his gun at the people "now put your damn money or jewelry in the bag" he began collecting the money and Jewelry from people…

The man in the dog mask was standing guard a little ways off from the window…it seemed calm for a good five minutes……

A figure wearing crimson red armor smashed through a window of the bank…

The man wearing the lion mask yelled "open fire on em!!"

The man wearing the fox mask stood and looked him over " sooner then I anticipated oh well time to put my plan in action….HAHA"

The man in the dog mask . Ran at him swinging the pipe. Knight caught the pipe and hit the man square in the face, propelling him back words into the glass, shattering it.

The man in the lion mask smacked his mask "now wasn't the smart.. what an idiot"

The guy in the fox mask nodded "I was thinking the same thing haha"

They began opening fire on Knight, but the bullets seemed to bounce off, when he saw that it wasn't working the man in the fox mask rushed knight, only to be punched upside the head, and thrown to the side..

Knight then focused on the last 3 standing men, he took out the guy in the rabbit mask without much travel then grabbed a hold of the man in the skunk mask and the one in the lion mask and slammed there heads together, knocking them unconscious

Knight had his back turned as the man wearing the fox mask got up and grabbed a hold of the pipe that was laying on the floor..

He began to walk toward knight who still had his back turned, he held the pipe back and swung it like a baseball bat, striking knight in the back of the head, and sending his helmet flying half way across the bank. Revealing the knight had short brown hair…

The man kept striking knight while he was on the ground, until he was able to kick the man in the chin, knocking the fox mask off and knocking him backwards revealing it was Sendo

Sendo just smiled and picked the pipe back up "now your playing the game right"

He swung the pipe at Knight who blocked it with his arm, and punched him in the face, knocking him backwards again

Sendo swung at him again, and knight blocked again, but Sendo kicked him in the chest , and struck him upside the head with the pipe.. "too….easy.."

…………….. "is it fair?" (abandoned house)………………..

Knight woke up in a room that had been stripped completely of color or anything of interest that would possible stand out….he looked around and found that he had lost his armor.. "what the?..."

Sendo smiled and stepped out of the darkness " not so much of a hero with out your armor? Haha"

Knight looked him over "so I'm finally face to face with the scum of the earth"

Sendo laughed even louder "HAHA wow….a lot of talk from some fake hero has to use armor to even equal my level"

Knight studied Sendo over "fake? I'm the hope for this city from criminals like you"

Sendo smiled "lets see you put your words into action…neither you or I am armed were both equal here"

Knight got up and cracked his knuckles "this will be my pleasure"

Knight swung at him, but Sendo dodged and kneed him in the chest, knocking him backwards.

Sendo just stood there as knight punched him in the forehead, it didn't even seem to move him.. "ohh come now is that your best?"

He then grabbed knights arm and twisted it backwards, shattering the bone, leaving it sticking through his flesh…Knight fell back in pain.. "ahh….damn.."

Sendo laughed at his pain " you heroes are all the same….weak, and unable to kill.. i thought I would at least get a little fun out of you"

Sendo then walked up to knight and kicked him in the face leaving an imprint of his boot on knight's face…

Knight flew up against the wall. Sendo slowly walked over to him, and then got down to his level and started violently punching his face continuously until he was unconscious "he doesn't deserve to live…he didn't even pose a real challenge….to me"

…………. "Knight fall" ……………

knight slowly woke up as blood dripped from his forehead, he tried to move his arms but they were strapped down ..so where his legs… he looked in front of him, and girl was strapped down to a device multiple knives were attached to the device she was in there was multiple guns attached to the chair behind Knight

Sendo's voice came out of a speaker "your awake huh knight"

Knight looked around "where the hell are you?"

Sendo spoke again…"knight you call yourself a hero….yet you don't live up to your name….you save people…but now you cant even save yourself….there are multiple guns strapped to the back of your chair…one of two buttons on the chair releases you…but. Also kills the girl in front of you the other button kills you and releases the girl…neither of the buttons are labeled…can you make the choice that kills this girl or you? If you fail to make a decision within two minutes I will hit a switch that kills you both."

Knight struggled to get out of the chair the best he could, which triggered a gun to go off sending a bullet into his leg…blood began to seep out of the wound….now he knew he would have to chose….."damn it.."

Sendo watched the monitor with a psychotic look on his face "hehe"

Knight finally made up his mind and pushed the button on the left.. "please for give me"

The knives started to cut the girl up slowly. And left a blood splattered everywhere…. Knight looked confused when the chair didn't release him.. "what?"

Another gun went off firing a bullet through his stomach…..and a hatch opened underneath the chair, a flame started to ignite under his chair. Causing the heat to rise…another gun went off sending a bullet through is arm…"damn it…" he panted…. And blinked as he began to loose sight….the flames then completely converged on the chair cooking him alive….


End file.
